Perfecto
by Ali2111
Summary: De cuando Draco reflexiona sobre Harry y sus manías. SLASH Harry/Draco


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y el universo en que se desarrollan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido Slash, es decir, temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aún estás a tiempo de salir de ésta página, también hay algo de OoC.

 **Temporalidad:** Post-Hogwarts, _no existe el Epilogo._

* * *

Perfecto.

* * *

Quizá a alguien podría parecerle maniático o lo que sea —no le importaba— Draco realmente estaba aburrido, así que mientras esperaba a Harry en aquella banquita de siempre, mentalmente empezó a hacer una lista de todas esas cosas que el moreno hacía y que lo descolocaban; obvió la impuntualidad, porque en realidad no era algo que sucediese comúnmente, seguramente su novio habría tenido algún inconveniente en el ministerio. Se recargó cómodamente en su sitio, disfrutando así de la fresca brisa otoñal. Frunció el ceño en concentración e imaginariamente usó a las nubes de papel:

 _Lista de cosas que Harry, el-niño-que-vivió-y-me-besó-en-cuarto, hace y me molestan._

Gran título, se elogió.

 **1\. Aventar sus ropas en cualquier lugar menos en el enorme y hermoso armario que tenían en su habitación:**

Bueno… en realidad quizá eso no era tan malo. Porque en las mañanas, al encontrar la ropa regada en su camino hacia su pequeña cocina, no podía evitar el impulso de colocarse la camisa, el saco, o lo que fuera que su novio hubiese dejado tirado, disfrutando después de la sesión de calurosos besos que recibía cuando ciertos ojos verdes despertaban y lo desnudaban con la mirada, "¿tienes que verte hermoso con todo?", preguntaba un divertido Harry tras mimarlo suavemente, casi siempre escondiendo la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, "por supuesto, las personas perfectas suelen verse hermosas con todo", contestaba socarronamente evitando suspirar mientras acariciaba los rebeldes mechones morenos, entonces ambos reían y se veían con ojos brillantes, llenos de todas esas emociones desbordantes que siempre pensó eran un invento de los libros románticos para adolescentes hormonales.

Draco _no_ se sonrojó, carraspeó y pensó en alguna otra cosa.

 **2\. Roncar y moverse ferozmente al dormir:**

Potter definitivamente era algo así como una maquina demoledora y eso no era ni siquiera remotamente elegante… pero definitivamente mentiría si dijera que no adoraba haber encontrado al fin la forma de que su novio se quedase quietecito durante sus horas de sueño… al parecer tener a algo —a alguien, _a Draco_ — entre sus brazos era suficiente para que durmiese pacíficamente por ocho deliciosas y cálidas horas.

Él definitivamente _no_ suspiró.

 **3\. Ser afín a todas esas cosas muggles que le resultaban extrañas e innecesarias la mayoría de las veces:**

Por ejemplo aquella caja que reproducía sonidos e imágenes bobas, ¡es que a Draco le exasperaban todas las tonterías que solía emitir esa estúpida televisión! —si bien una que otra película muggle era lo suficientemente buena como para mirarla un poco, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir— aunque quizá podría llegar a decir en algún momento que los inventos muggles no eran tan malos…

Después de todo el auror le había enseñado que cocinar con esos raros utensilios no-mágicos podía ser en realidad muy divertido, en especial cuando se trataba de hornear algún pastel de durazno o de fresa, porque inevitablemente terminaban manchados por aquí y por allá… entonces Harry se encargaba de limpiarlo con sensuales besos que los hacían terminar haciendo el amor encima de la mesa o en contra de la pared.

De acuerdo, tenía que calmarse por el bien de sus pantalones... y de su dignidad.

 **4\. Demostrarse excesivamente amable con personas que definitivamente odiaba:**

Como esa estúpida de Cho, ¿por qué tenía que sonreírle a Harry?, ¿y qué si ambos trabajaban en el ministerio?, eso no le daba derecho a hablar con su novio por más de cinco minutos… ni siquiera por más de dos, ¡ni siquiera debería de hablarle!

Aunque —se empezaba a asustar porque siempre terminaba habiendo un _aunque_ — por otro lado y en cierta forma, no sabía si odiar o adorar el hecho de que Harry se percatase de lo celoso que lo ponía que pusiese _excesiva_ atención a otras personas, porque cuando lo hacía, el moreno terminaba siendo muy cariñoso con él, como recordándole que... que era suyo…

Por Salazar… era un cursi de lo peor.

 **5\. Parecer un contenedor interminable de comida:**

Porque resultaba tortuoso tener que estar en casa de Molly Weasley más del tiempo debido —adoraba a la señora, pero sus hijos… _ugh_ — Harry pedía repetir y repetir, mientras Draco aguantaba estoicamente el definitivamente exagerado ambiente alegre del lugar, ¿es que los pelirrojos no se cansaban nunca de reír y gritar?, ¡parecían un montón de mocosos de jardín!, no, no, eran peores, parecían duendes, _sí, eso_ , duendes horribles y pecosos.

No obstante debía de recordar lo mucho que adoraba encontrarse con esa cara alegre de Harry cuando se aventuraba a preparar alguna comida especial sin razón aparente —sí, a Draco le gustaba cocinar, ¿algún problema?— el moreno siempre decía que quedaba delicioso y solía mencionar que era imposible que se encontrase satisfecho con sólo una porción de alimento. Lo cierto era que no podía evitar sentirse exorbitantemente feliz mientras volvía a llenar el plato del chico por segunda o tercera vez.

 **6\. Obtener el primer lugar al peor bebedor del mundo mágico…**

Es que su novio ni siquiera aguantaba más de tres sorbitos sin empezar a ponerse _feliz_ … pero finalmente, Draco sabía que adoraba ver el leve rubor en las mejillas del Gryffindor después de dos vasos de whiskey, porque entonces Harry comenzaba a decir una y mil tonterías que lo hacían reír o suspirar tontamente. Aun cuando molestara al otro diciéndole cosas como que su aliento era peor que el de un dragón tras zambullirse en deshechos de gigante, secretamente amaba el sabor de sus labios en esos momentos...

En general, el rubio se encontró descubriendo —redescubriendo, _admitiendo_ — que adoraba _casi_ maniáticamente todas esas cosas del moreno que en cualquier otra persona solo podía calificar como defectos. Pues había aprendido que con Harry las cosas no debían ser perfectas para funcionar, con el chico sólo hacía falta saber que las cosas sucedían, así, espontáneamente, sin un plan, sin reglas, _sólo sucedían_...

Eso era suficiente para seguir esperando el día siguiente, aún con todas las peleas estúpidas sobre colocar la ropa en su lugar o mantener cerrado el pequeño tubito del dentífrico, adoraba todo eso. Le encantaba la imperfección implícita en Harry, porque ello hacía de cada día algo perfectamente nuevo…

Y Draco adoraba la perfección.

—Lo siento, Kingsley me pidió ayuda con…

 _Joder._

Harry se veía genial con su uniforme de auror.

—No me importa, Potter.

Interrumpió el palabrerío del otro, sonriendo internamente al ver su gesto descolocado.

—Vayamos a casa.

Ordenó, sabiendo que el otro entendería que no estaba enfadado, inhaló placenteramente cuando su novio pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

—No.

Dijo él.

— ¿No?

Cuestionó Draco, antes de sentir los labios ajenos presionando suavemente los suyos, a pesar de la sorpresa respondió al contacto, mirando con duda al otro.

— _Ahora sí_ , vayamos a casa.

El rubio asintió, levemente ruborizado; entrelazaron sus manos y emprendieron la marcha. Podían aparecerse, sí, pero preferían caminar…

El sol estaba comenzando a despedirse, ocasionando que la mezcla de tonalidades diera al ambiente un toque majestuoso... mientras Harry le hablaba de no-sé-qué-cosas-del-ministerio, Draco sólo pudo pensar que definitivamente lo amaba y que no cambiaría nunca absolutamente nada de él.

...

—Cho nos invitó a la presentación de su libro, me gustaría saber qué tanto tiene que decir sobre el Quidditch, después de todo es muy buena y…

Resopló, ¿por qué era su novio tan ingenuo?, tendría que darle un escarmiento a la asiática esa… pediría un kit de sortilegios Weasley.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

No, no tengo nada en contra de Cho, sólo era para darle sabor al asunto (?)

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía esto abandonado en las profundidades de mis archivos (?), lo encontré, releí, corregí y me gustó, espero que a ustedes también, me encantaría ver sus comentarios :)


End file.
